Interdimensional Chaos
by british-otaku
Summary: Or the Book with a mind of it's own. The Time Warp Trio gets sent to another dimension by the Book, somehow, and can't get back home, or figure out why! Chaos and hilarity ensue. Pairings: may or may not be any. Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! If I did, TWT would still be going. Note: Rating change due to paranoia and language.
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV:  
"Ahh!" Fred and Joe yelled. Samantha, Jodie, and Freddi screamed.

"Eep!" That was me. And we're all being chased by crazy people! With a pipe, katana and...white flag? And a...wok? Well, I'll start by explaining how we got here.  
—worst line break ever—  
So, before we were getting chased down by maniacs, we were doing a history assignment. On the interactions between countries. "Come on, the Book can help!" Fred protested.

"No!" Joe and Jodie said sternly [1]. The Book opened and we started to warp. The girls dissappeared.

"It even wants to help!" Fred cried in triumph as the green mist surrounded us. In the warp, we ran into the girls (literally).

"Ow! Where are we going?" Freddi asked.

"Who knows?" I replied.  
—another lousy line break—  
As you can see, this is where we were spat out of the warp. "Stop for a minute!" a blond haired, blue eyed man yelled. Everyone stopped. He looked at us. "We won't hurt you, they're chasing France."

"Oh...who?" Fred said [2].

"Me," another blond man said. Too many blondes!

"I'm Germany." And now they're all introducing themselves.

"Japan."

"China, aru."

"Russia. You will become one, da?"

"NO!" we yelled.

"Italy, ve~!"

"Romano."

"Spain."

"America, the hero!"

"The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Or Britain. Or England."

"...Greece."

"Turkey." He glared at Greece.

"L-l-latvia."

"Poland, and my BFF Lithuania." And so it went. I saw a person in a corner. He looked up.

"You see me?" I nodded. He smiled. "I'm Canada."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I added an author's note. I'm taking betas, if anyone wants…Anyway, added the disclaimer here, too!

Disclaimer: I don't own APH or TWT! I wish I did (but then they'd stink…)

* * *

Joe's POV:  
"So, you're personifications of the countries?"

"Yep!" Italy answered the question cheerfully. The Allies started to talk to the Axis, and reached a decision.

"The boys will stay with the Allies-" Germany began.

"-while the girls go with the Axis!" America finished. France began to protest.

"Have fun~" Italy called as they left.

"To Boston!" America cried. We gasped.

"NOOOOOOO!" America tilted his head.

"Why?"

"WE'RE FROM BROOKLYN!" Fred yelled.

"Ooohhh...to New York!" he then corrected. France started laughing.

"Ohonhonhonhon-"

"You will not r-" England protested.

"Okay, so what do we do now, aru?" China covered.

"I'm hungry," Fred complained. England offered a...er...

"Have a scone." He began to try to eat it.

"NOOO!" the other Allies yelled.

"What's so bad about it?" Fred inquired, taking a bite.

"1...2...3..." America said, turning to me and counting on his fingers. Thud.

"Fred!" Sam and I cried. He had fainted. When he got up, he started to complain about the scone. Then, we heard someone take a scone and begin to eat it. We noticed they were a girl.

"See? I told you he had made more." another girl, just walking in, said to her.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" England questioned.

"The wall!" the first girl replied.

"Really?" America asked.

"No, we came from the door." the other girl corrected, taking a bite of scone. "Yum."

"Anyway," her friend added. "I'm Nigeria."

"Oh, hi! Haven't seen you in a while." The Allies began to greet her.

"Wait, who are you?" Fred asked the other one. She smirked.

"You forgot? Well, you know me as-"

"Maxx!" Sam and I realized we knew her. She nodded.

"Yeah, but my real name's Zephyr. Zephyr Maxx North. Got it?(AN: memorized? *shot*)" We nodded.

"So, are you from our time period?" Sam inquired.

"No, I'm from 3013."


	3. Chapter 3

So, I'm sitting here about to type this, and I almost lost the last page. Yeah. I was amazed the chapter was even written.

Enjoy! Note: Formatting changed.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, do I need to say it again?

* * *

Zephyr's POV:

"3013?" everyone (minus Nigeria) yelled. I nodded.

"Yup." They gaped. Nigeria laughed.

"Wait," Fred began, "then how do you know each other?" I smirked.

"Well, that requires the whole I-tell-you-my-life-story thing. I won't tell you the whole thing, but…I'll go in order. My father, I'll start here, was the Time Traveler before me. His job was to train the Time Traveler of the next millennium, the year 3000. That ended up being me. I began my education, with in-depth history, and finished at age 9. Then, physical training until 11. From there, cultures, assorted technology, stuff you'd think a spy would learn. Now it's my 13th birthday. It was then when I got my watch and goggles." Done.

"What about how you know Nigeria?" Germany questioned.

"Well, my job is to fix history." Self-explanatory. I hope.

"Huh?" America said. I sighed. Nigeria laughed (again). I bat-glared [1]. She rolled her eyes.

"I go back in time. Hence, Time Traveler. So, essentially, I make sure you win the Revolutionary War, go through with the Louisiana Purchase, no nuclear wars etc."

"Even the bad things, aru?" China confirmed.

"Yes, what China-san said." I nodded.

"Well, why did you meet us?" Sam cried. I blinked. Forgot!

"It's because I saved your life. Twice." He looked at me, uncomprehending.

"You're the Time Traveler of your time period. So, you almost got hit by a car? I pull you out of the road. You know the next one." The Time Warp Trio gasped.

"That was you?"

*Flashback (Sam's POV)*

"Sam!" Fred and Joe yelled. I felt my arm get yanked, pulling me to safety, out of the road.

-Time skip [2]-

"Look out!" I turned, seeing a falling bucket[3] from a window washer coming towards me. I froze. Again.

"Over here!" I snapped out of it long enough to move towards the voice. "Two in one day, huh?"

*End flashback*

"Yep."

"Where are you from?" France asked.

"Yeah, what's your nationality?" America included. I grinned.

"Everything but French." France sighed.

"WHY?" he cried.

"You, well…don't exist." He began to cry. I sighed" My dad gave the country to some aliens so the world didn't blow up. In effect, you saved the world." He smiled. And nodded.

"Well, there's a reason at least." England brightened.

"Can I go to the future?" he asked.

Joe began. "Sure-"

"NO!" I yelled. "Not you, Joe, England."

"Why?"

"You'll kill yourself in the past, effectively committing suicide! And you'll kill America, Canada, Sealand, Australia, New Zealand, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and Northern Ireland!" I yelled again. Nigeria snapped.

"You wanna be a murderer?"

"No…" he said quietly. Nigeria started swearing in, well, Nigerian. I facepalmed. Then threw a scone at her head. Score! She looked down.

"Tomato!" Thank you, Spain.

"…" We looked at everyone.

"Feisty…" France commented. I noticed America under the flipped table holding onto a chair. Nigeria threw said chair at France. America and France screamed

"Ahhh!" Collision. Nigeria took a bite of the tomato.

"…"

"Buono tomato, buono tomato~" Nigeria started singing. Italy, Romano, and Spain just stared.

"How do you know that?" She looked at me.

"Uh…Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu boku Hetalia~ Wait, confidential!"

"To-mato, ma-to mato, tomato-mato paredo~" Nigeria sang. Romano stared.

"…" Japan brightened.

"Anime!" We looked at each other.

"Buono, buono, oo-tomato~" we continued in unison.

"Well, secret's out," I explained.

"What secret?" Italy asked.

"In the 31st century, you're all an anime called Axis Powers:Hetalia."

"Wait, WHAT?" America yelled from the floor.

"And Hetalia:World Series!" I cried. England finally noticed the fallen nation and we walked over. "You okay down there?"

"Yeah," he replied. England checked for injuries while Nigeria kept singing.

"Do you mind?" Fred yelled. Everyone stopped. "No, Nigeria."

"I suddenry fear for Fred's safety," Japan commented.

"Okay," Nigeria said, humming one of Germany's character songs. I sweatdropped.

"Why are you not puking over those scones?" America asked me, avoiding Nigeria. I started humming England's chants.

"Oh shoot," Nigeria said. France paled.

"Not me!" he yelled.

"Pfft," Prussia said. "Scared of a girl." I snapped.

"Bloody wanker!" I proceeded to chase him, cursing in every language I know (all of them). Nigeria watched, laughing hysterically.

No one's POV:

"Why are you laughing?" Germany asked.

"The look on your bruder's face is hilarious, Doitsu~" she replied.

"How do you stop her?" he asked confused.

"You can't. We only have to worry if she catches him. Then she'll go Russia."

"Wait-oohh…oh, wait a-oh, shoot…" everyone said. They ran out, locking the door.

"HELP ME!" Prussia screamed.

* * *

So, what happens to Prussia is up to your imagination. Review/comment with what you thought up! I may use it next chapter. And, on to the references.

[1]: *shot* Batman fan here. (Bat-fan *shot again*).

[2]: Ironic, isn't it?

[3]: Can a bucket fall from high enough to kill you in Brooklyn?


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I need ideas. So, basically, writer's block is an issue. Please leave ideas for me!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello, sorry I died for a while there. Really, I am! Anyway, thank MemoriesOfTheFlame for the majority of this chapter (idea-wise) and next chapter as well! Thanks for the help, and enjoy!

To MemoriesOfTheFlame-Thank you a ton for actually reviewing with ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, do I need to say it again?

Zephyr's POV:

By the time Germany broke down the door, Prussia had multiple bruises, a black eye, a few cuts (he tripped), and was on the top of a flag pole. "Help me!" Nigeria just sat there eating a tomato. The countries stood there, confused.

"But…that door was locked."

"Then how…" Fred trailed off. Everyone shuddered. Russia wondered if I was related to Belarus.

-After to two groups have split up-

Jodie's POV:

So, my impression of the Axis Powers-

Italy-kind, friendly, scaredy-cat, and can't read the atmosphere

Germany-tough, intelligent, and still opening up to friends

Japan-kind of antisocial, heavily used to his own culture, and likes learning about other cultures

"Hey Italy, what's your favorite food?" Freddi asked. Italy smiled.

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" he cried. "I'll make you some!" He rushed off to make some. We all followed. Germany sighed, shaking his head.

"Wow, this is really good!" the three of us said.

"So, how did you get here?" Japan asked.

"Well, our-" I clamped my hand on Samantha's mouth.

"We can't tell them the whole truth!" I whispered. She nodded.

"-our friends somehow got the Book to send us into another dimension, not time." He nodded.

"So, this Book sends you back in time, not into other universes?"

"Yeah, basically." And then we went back to eating.

I promise to explain how Joe, Fred, and Sam got there next chapter, wanted to leave this one shorter. If you spot any mistakes, or have something to add, let me know! It will end up in here.


	6. AN THAT MUST BE READ!

So, I have more stories, but does anyone want me to post them? Such as Beyblade, Bakugan, Pokemon, Digimon, Young Justice, Teen Titans, TLoZ, SSB, etc. I also take some requests, more on those in my journal on dA. Please tell me!


	7. AN 2

Hey guys, I'd love it if I got feedback on the other story/ies...Also all of the stories are going to be on hiatus for a while. *dodges flying objects* I CAN EXPLAIN!

So, school started, and I'm having...family issues, plus other random stuff I can't think of becauseIneedtobefinishingmyl itreview. Yeah. So, leave reviews with suggestions, particularly for my new story and Interdimensional Chaos. Thanks!


End file.
